


Алхимия заботы

by Dear_Al



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Dark!Albus, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: по заявке 5-18 второго тура кинк-феста: Гельбус. Альбус физически комфортит нездорового или раненого Геллерта - после Макуса или какого-нибудь другого приключения в этом духе.





	Алхимия заботы

\- Ты уверен, что последствия передозировки зелий нужно лечить другими зельями? – раздраженно осведомился Геллерт, пытаясь вжаться поглубже в спинку дивана от очередного поднесенного к губам пузырька. Альбус только выразительно закатил глаза, всем своим видом выражая безмолвное осуждение. Причем не столько неубедительной попыткой отбрыкаться от лечения, сколько столь вопиюще глупым заявлением, целью которого было нарваться, наконец, на открытую ссору и громкое выяснение отношений. Сам-то Дамблдор каменно молчал в сторону любовника весь последний час, пока, не слушая протестов, возражений, а после и откровенной ругани, накладывал проверочные и диагностические чары, отдавал распоряжения ближнему кругу и домовикам, аппарировал недовольного Геллерта в их общие покои, занимался несколько раз переломанными во время допросов и не очень удачно сросшимися пальцами…

Пальцы сейчас были зафиксированы в магических лубках, жутко чесались, воняли отвратительной жирной мазью, и это не считая того, что вкус костероста во рту не смог перебить ни один из десятка выпитых вслед за ним пузырьков. А еще Геллерт ощущал себя унизительно беспомощным, хотя для беспалочковой магии ему всегда достаточно было шевельнуть хоть ногой, хоть локтем. Но логические аргументы при взгляде на пропитанные чарами бинты работать переставали совершенно, что злило еще сильнее. Заставляло терять контроль над собой. И пугало.

Альбус, похоже, что-то такое предполагал, потому что даже пытаться настаивать на помощи целителей, не стал – понимал, что он бы не позволил никому другому увидеть себя настолько беспомощным и жить с этим знанием дальше. Даже обливейта было бы недостаточно… Дамблдор сделал все сам и молча, хотя в любом другом случае не преминул бы занудно напомнить, что у него нет должной квалификации и опыта в целительстве. Что только полные глупцы бросают короля вперед пешек и без прикрытия. Что…

\- Это последнее, - неожиданно спокойно сообщил Альбус, капая в мимоходом трансфигурированный из чего-то хрустальный кубок сразу несколько зелий. Крутанул палочкой по часовой стрелкой на полтора оборота, дождался красноватого облачка пара – кожу привычно закололо от волны знакомой магии, всколыхнувшей воздух. – Выпьешь, подождешь еще минут десять, и можно будет разматывать руки.

\- То есть мы все-таки разговариваем?! – ядовито осведомился Геллерт, сам понимая, что его злость должна быть направлена не на любовника, который просто старался не провоцировать его в нынешнем нестабильном состоянии на скандал. Совсем не на него, но…

Альбус, впрочем, все понял правильно, как и всегда, потому что снова закатил глаза, на этот раз с явной улыбкой, и ничего не ответил. Прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони ко лбу Геллерта, смешно наморщил нос и одним взмахом свободной руки подозвал еще одно меховое покрывало с кресла, набросил на колени.

\- Домовики должны были наполнить бассейн. Скоро уже нормально согреешься.

\- А нельзя было с этого начать?!

\- Тогда твоими пальцами пришлось бы заниматься после, и весь расслабляющий эффект теплой воды был бы утерян, - Ал отобрал у него кубок и сел рядом, вытянул руку на спинке дивана, предлагая откинуть на нее голову. Стекла очков поблескивали и бликовали в освещенном камином и свечами полумраке, не позволяя заглянуть в глаза, но это было и не нужно. Фиал, занявший свое место на шее, грел привычным ровным теплом, и это значило, что у них все хорошо. – Геллерт, не спи. Пока восстановленная физическая оболочка не закончит…

\- …синхронизацию с магическими токами. Знаю.

\- Молодец.

\- А ты нет, у тебя плечо костлявое.

\- Могу встать.

\- Прокляну.

 

Час назад, когда карета приземлилась, Абернети почти выпал из нее на руки подбежавшему ближнему кругу. С зеленым лицом и трясущимися руками, хрипло дыша и часто сглатывая, всем своим видом молодой американец демонстрировал что перелет в грозу над Атлантикой на фестралах был ужасен. Геллерт только усмехнулся и, немного рисуясь на фоне бедолаги, небрежно соскочил с козел на землю. Повел рукой, чтобы потоком теплого воздуха высушить волосы и одежду, стараясь не обращать внимание на стрельнувшую в кисти боль и недовольство собственной магии, плавный ток которой по телу все еще не восстановился вместе с телесной оболочкой.

\- Ваши комнаты готовы, мастер, - Винда Розье, одним жестом властно отстранив в сторону гомонящих мужчин, присела перед ним в неглубоком реверансе. Красивое лицо почти не изменилось, только уголки губ дрогнули на долю мгновения, когда она перевела взгляд с его лица на кисти рук. – Какие будут распоряжения? Вызвать целителей?

\- Для герра Абернети, моя дорогая, - он благосклонно кивнул своей верной помощнице, жестом отметая любые возражения. Он просто немного устал и подмок, ничего серьезного, он вполне готов…

Мысли разбежались вспугнутыми мышами, когда за спинами Кэрроу и Нагеля Геллерт увидел арку подъездной дорожки, увитую розами. И человека, небрежно к ней прислонившегося. Сунув одну руку в карман брюк, а второй удерживая тончайшую фарфоровую чашку из семейного сервиза прабабки, на него смотрел Альбус Дамблдор, и выражение лица у него было пугающе серьезным. Примерно таким, с каким он распределял новый поток хогвартских выпускников на «полезных», «создающих общую массу» и «грозящих проблемами». Процент несчастных случаев в последней группе был особенно высок.

И точно с таким же выражением Альбус в прошлом ноябре  отчитывал его за нетерпеливость, неосторожность и тягу к ставящим их дело под удар мальчишечьими эскападам. Каковыми он, поджимая губы и постукивая пальцами по столу, окрестил несколько последних личных стычек Геллерта с аврорами. И никаких разумных аргументов о том, что новый мир только из-за спин марионеток не построишь, слушать не пожелал. Еще и сравнил с безмозглыми игроками в квиддич, которые ради сомнительных минут славы подставляют головы под бладжер, прежде чем аппарировал в свой троллем драный шотландский оплот скрытности и здравомыслия…

Три шага вперед дались с трудом, а улыбка на губах и вовсе ощущалась приклеенной. Слушать про то, как прав без всякого провидения оказался Ал с его советом чаще привлекать исполнителей, вместо того, чтобы самому закатывать рукава, не хотелось совершенно.

\- Я смотрю, у нас гости? Боюсь, я нынче дурной хозяин и…

Вместо ответной колкости Альбус, помогавший с Нуменгардом, начиная с планировки и неофициально считающийся его вторым хозяином, кинул в него сразу три диагностических заклинания, а затем, как и Розье, бросил короткий взгляд на руки и поджал губы.

 

 

В бассейне они все-таки поругались. То есть сначала просто поспорили, когда Альбус взялся его, разомлевшего от горячей воды и первой за полгода возможности почувствовать себя по-настоящему, до скрипа, чистым, кормить. Хорошо хоть не своей чудовищной островной кухней, ее бы Геллерт точно не вынес. Но принесенная домовиками чашка горячего бульона, обжаренные ломтики багета и тарелка с фруктами и сырами выглядели вполне аппетитно. Как и бокал легкого вина, идеально подходящего к такому ужину. Но даже если пальцы еще не вернулись к полной подвижности, это же не повод делать из него инвалида, чашку ко рту Геллерт Гриндевальд способен поднести и магией, премного благодарен!

Альбус в ответ на гневную тираду фыркнул, брызнул на него водой – они устроились на скамье вдоль бортика внутри бассейна, там же, где не раз играли в шахматы, подсмотрев давным-давно идею в венгерских термах – и сообщил, что романтики в его возлюбленном ни на кнат. И следующую виноградину пролеветировал ему прямо в рот, украсив иллюзией алой ленточки и цветка маргаритки*. Р-р-р-романтик…

Геллерт просто придал тому кубику сыра, который Альбус собрался съесть сам, вкус хинина, а потом, ухмыльнувшись, полез сластить поцелуем.

И попался.

Он точно знал, что у любовника всего две руки, но тот умудрился огладить каждый дюйм его кожи, обвести каждый шрам, старый и новый, отмечая последние недовольным ворчанием, одновременно обнимая за плечи и пропуская сквозь пальцы отросшие за время заключения пряди, сжимая, массируя, выглаживая отвыкшее от такого тело…

\- Спрут рыжий, - Геллерт расслабленно вытянулся в воде, позволяя жестче промять плечи и шею. Чары неподвижности, использованные в МАКУСА, определенно были не самым приятным, что с ним случалось в жизни. Да и стул оказался жестковат. – Бывают же рыжие спруты?

\- Очень редко, - фыркнул Альбус, надавливая по очереди на шейные позвонки, ставя их на место, восстанавливая связь магических токов с телом. Его собственная сила щекотала поверхность кожи, покалывала, успокаивала своим присутствием, ненавязчиво обещая поддержку и понимание во всем. – У них сложная диета. Питаются слишком много себе позволяющими президентами.

\- Это моя добыча! – ленивая попытка брыкнуться привела только к тому, что он чуть не хлебнул воды, а Альбус в своей отвратительной британской манере сдержанно хмыкнул. Считай, бессовестно расхохотался.

А потом наткнулся пальцами на не до конца зажившие следы царапин под подбородком и сразу веселиться перестал. Что поделать, когда накладывают заклинания, не позволяющие нормально дышать, даже если разум точно знает, что скоро это закончится, тело не всегда может справиться с рефлексами. Он бы мог попытаться, но тогда важнее казалось не позволить чужим легилиментам проникнуть в свой разум даже на грани потери сознания.

Пальцы Альбус плотно обхватили горло, перебивая неприятные воспоминания. Это должно было напугать, разозлить, заставить напрячься…Геллерт с трудом подавил стон, чувствуя только нарастающее возбуждение.

По-настоящему опасным и способным причинить ему вред в этом мире был только один человек. И именно он сейчас отчитывал его за неосторожность, а своей магией, способной двигать материки, пытался ускорить заживление еле заметных ссадин, которые и так сошли бы за пару дней.

\- Обязательно было там столько торчать, чтобы дошло до такого?! – лица Альбуса было не видно, но по тону было ясно, что он больше расстроен и напуган, чем сердит. Стоило признать, что вообще все случаи, когда Ал повышал на него голос, были вызваны испугом за его жизнь. Но не вслух. Конечно, не вслух.

\- Ждал летних каникул в Хогвартсе, в другое время тебя оттуда не выковыряешь и угрозой миру! - вяло огрызнулся Геллерт, больше по привычке, подаваясь ближе к любовнику. Магия Альбуса сейчас  казалась почти видимой, растекаясь по коже от крепкой ладони, переместившийся с кадыка на загривок. 

\- То есть это не ты во время последней встречи  в ноябре велел мне "убираться со всей этой критикой в твой шотландский зверинец" и не являться тебе на глаза?! - иронично уточнил Альбус, снова начиная массировать ему шею. Голос его слегка понизился, выражая обеспокоенность. - Мышцы совсем зажаты... Мигреней последнее время не было?

\- Нет, - как можно беспечней отозвался Геллерт, хотя голова в тюрьме временами просто раскалывалась на части, особенно когда его вытаскивали из темной камеры в залитые безжалостным белым светом допросные. Но еще один курс лечебных зелий?! Вотан упаси! Уж не сегодня точно. Есть и другие планы. - Я не твои сопляки, не способные контролировать ток силы внутри себя! А ты вообще, не целитель!

\- Я всегда могу их позвать, если ты передумал, - Альбус дунул ему в затылок и быстро поцеловал, едва мазнув губами по волосам.

\- Я не любитель оргий, сокровище мое, если ты успел забыть. И уж точно не намерен ни с кем тобой делиться, - вывернувшись в объятиях, Геллерт поймал в ладони лицо любовника. Соратника. Второй половины своей души. Второго владельца Старшей палочки.

И поцеловал ровно так, как представлял себе каждую ночь в отвратительной американской тюрьме.

\- И если ты сейчас попытаешься просто прогнать меня спать, я скажу, что все те зелья, которые ты в меня вливал, абсолютно бесполезны!

**Author's Note:**

> *Преданная любовь
> 
> ** Автор знает, что костерост используется не для лечения переломов. Но в случае раздробленности, проще вырастить по новой, чем правильно собирать.


End file.
